Twisted Reflections
by IKillFangirls4Fun
Summary: My new series of connected short stories based on my version of Wonderland. Rated M for safety. Despair fics.
1. Opening

Twisted reflections

Twisted reflections is my newest project. After I got blocked from finishing my last fan fiction series I decided I'd have a better time doing a series of connected short stories based on both Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, it's not widely appreciated "sequel" of sorts. I will not keep my bad reputation for slow updates I've had in the past and I'm always happy to make a story for anyone who asks for one.

Momento mori,

IKillFangirls4Fun


	2. White rabbit

White Rabbit

Lirril was reclining in a worn green armchair, eyes locked on the hand mirror placed in her lap. This mirror that possibly held the secret to her lost past. Ten years ago, when Lirril was only six, she was found half dead by Dennis Reeves, professor of ancient literature concerning the occult, whom had promptly adopted her. The only item she had with her with small ivory hand mirror. And what a mirror it was, with white rabbits carved into the back and with uncut rubies for their eyes. Her foster father liked to say that the rabbits might represent her, for she had long light blond hair, only a few shades darker than her pale skin, and in the right light her burnt brown eyes could be mistaken for a shade of red. After the grandfather clock in her room chimed she sighed and rose, placing the mirror in her desk drawer and locking it. It was time to get to her private school. At first the skimpy uniform embarrassed her but she got used to the short hem of the blue skirt and the thin white fabric of her button-up shirt, besides the real danger is getting to the school without getting jumped in the streets of New York City. On the subway it was crowded even more than usual so Lirril didn't pay much attention to the man pressed uncomfortably close to her, that is until she felt cold metal slide up the hem of her skirt to lightly trace patterns on her thigh.

"Don't say a word or I'll slit that smooth little throat of your's. Now, you'll get off on the next stop and then we'll go into an alley and we'll have a bit of fun. If you're good I might even keep you as a toy." the creep murmured in her ear, breath reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. Fearing for her life Lirril got off the subway and was, with teary eyes, into a nearby alley.

"Please, Don't do this to me! I'm only sixteen! Please!" Lirril begged, tears streaming down her face as the rapist started to undo her shirt.

" Shut it!!" the creep snapped in a lusty voice and he backhanded Lirril. The rapist, undoing her bra, failed to notice the shadow sauntering up behind him.

"That's no way to speak to a lady. You need to apologize to this woman." Lirril's mysterious savior murmured in a strangely jovial tone. With that said he gripped the back of the rapist's neck and hurled him to the other side of the alley. For the first time Lirril got a good look at her savior. He was about Six foot three inches, had skin as pale as her own, and he was handsom in a demented-esque way. He had good features, black shoulder length hair, and beautiful amethyst eyes. He was wearing a light purple dress coat (only a few shades darker than lavender), a white button up, and black dress pants. All of this was nothing compared to the strangely captivating melody of his voice. The rapist must have decided it wasn't worth his time, because he limped out of alley as the man helped Lirril to her feet.

"Thank you so much! You just saved my life! Thank you so much!" Lirril exclaimed in a sort of daze. Revealing a lilting grin her took her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers.

"My pleasure, pet." He murmured in an appealing way and, with that said, turned and left. Lirril stumbled to school, hoping she wasn't late. She told no one of the stranger who saved her life, but he was on her mind the whole day and on her way home. When she got off the subway she didn't notice the man in a purple dress coat, black dress pants, and a pansy purple colored top hat. When she got into her apartment she noticed a note on the counter from her foster father saying he'd be home late. With a shrug Lirril headed to the bathroom to shower and change out of her uniform. Showered and in her scarlet silk nightgown Lirril stretched out on her bed to try to finish the work of art that is Wuthering Heights. The next thing she knew it was midnight and she had been startled awake by her room door creaking open.

"D-Dady?" Lirril inquired, still to groggy to realize Her foster father wouldn't sneak into her bedroom at midnight.

"Only if you'd like to call me that," laughed the voice that was captivating in a strangely familiar way. The silhouette strutted up to her and as it stepped into a small streak of moonlight Lirril realized that it was the man that had saved her. "But I'd prefer for you to call me Hatter."

"Why are you in my bedroom at midnight?!" Demanded Lirril, fear settling in her chest as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The Hatter chuckled.

"Why, to claim what's rightfully mine. You, my sweet little rabbit, belong to me. I won you when you were two years old." Proclaimed the Hatter.

"Are you mad!?! I belong to no one. I'm my own person. And I'm certainly not going with a mad Hatter such as yourself."

Lirril snapped, panic setting in as she leapt from her bed to make a break for the door. The Hatter was at the door in a flash and had her over his shoulder and her hand mirror in his hand.

"My dear, where we are going all are mad. I'll be least of your worries there. In fact, I'll be the only one protecting you." Said the Hatter in an amused tone as he approached Lirril's full length mirror. As Lirril opened her mouth to scream for help the Hatter stepped through the mirror. When they emerged from a matching mirror they were in a strange bedroom and to Lirril this new place felt different, wrong. The king sized bed had a purple silk bedspread and black pillows. It matched everything else in the room. The Hatter set Lirril on the bed and then stretched across it in a lazy manner. Soon he was asleep and Lirril was staring at his face. He was so handsome, too bad he was also a bastard. Lirril silently slid off the bed and crept to the mirror. Attempting to return home through it Lirril ran her hands over it, but it was completely solid. Can't get home that way. _Well I'm not staying with him. That's for sure!_ And with that thought she ran to the front door and, finding it unlocked, took of into the surrounding forest. She ran for what felt like hours. She ran through bushes and brambles, tearing her dress and her skin but she didn't stop. Not when the sun began to rise over the trees and not when her ankle twisted underneath her. Not until an over grown cat leapt on top of her. Pinning her beneath it, it murmured that the hatter was on his way. It laid atop her until about half an hour had passed and the Hatter was glaring down at her. The strange cat got off of her and transformed into a handsome man with stylishly ripped clothes and long black hair over his lime green eyes.

"You have my thanks Cheshire." Murmured the Hatter and the cat nodded. The Hatter gripped her arm and dragged her back to his home roughly anger flowing from him in waves. " What the hell did you think you were doing!?" He snarled throwing her against his table. "You belong to me, I won you from your parents years ago! If they hadn't sent you into that other realm then maybe you'd have some respect for your master! There is no returning from here! You will learn respect for me! The hard way." And with that he darted forward and hit a pressure point. Everything went black. When Lirril awoke she was chained to the bed with nothing on her body and the Hatter was sauntering into the room in only boxers. With a "mad" grin he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck.

"please, Why are you doing this?" Lirril cried.

"You have to learn your lessen. I'll be gentle and after awhile you'll like it." the Hatter said firmly as he dug his teeth into her neck. Knowing it was hopeless Lirril turned her face away from him as a single tear fell from her eye before she lost herself to pleasurable madness.


	3. Infernal Wonderings

Infernal wonderings

Amelia leaned over her foldout black table hurriedly finishing her story for creative writing class when she noticed the time. Cursing, she grabbed her Emily the Strange bag and sprinted out the door to her bus stop. Luckily, she reached the bus just before it left. If Amelia had missed school her aunt would have gone off on her. Just thinking of that abject excuse for an aunt made her blood boil. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Amelia pulled out her ipod and cranked up her favorite song "Paint it Black" by Vanessa Carlson loud enough for the entire bus to hear every word clearly. The entire bus was already staring at her due to her black skinny's, Gir t-shirt, and high-tops, not exactly the normal wear for most of the preps on this ride to hell. Her school day was proving to be the normal type of day, shunned by almost everyone, and boring classes. That all changed after art history when she was told to come back after school to speak to her sleazy teacher. After school Amelia returned to the room only to have the teacher lock the door and turn out the lights.

"Mr. Williams , what are you doing? Why did you ask me to come back." Amelia asked cautiously, partly afraid of the answer. Mr. Williams sauntered up to her and pinned her between him and his desk. He wound her long golden hair through his fingers as panic set into Amelia, freezing her in place.

"I'm just admiring your stunning gray eyes. And thinking about how much of a shame it would be if you were wasted on some inexperienced little boy. How you would enjoy all I'd do to you." he murmured in a tone I'm sure he thought was sexy. As his face got close enough to kiss Amelia, anger began to flow through her veins, dissipating the panic-caused paralysis and she brought her knee up between his legs with force. As he hit the ground cradling his "down there area" Amelia's anger still did not ebb.

"How dare you, you bastard!?! Who the HELL do you think you are making a move on me!? Never in a million years would I act like one of those air headed preps and give myself to a disgusting creep like you! Goddess damn you." Amelia shouted, trembling in anger. With that said she grabbed her bag, cranked up her ipod, and walked back to her house. When Amelia entered her house she had to dodge a vase that was lobbed at her head. The house stunk of alcohol and pot. _Damn she hitting the pipe again. Looks like I'm screwed._ Amelia thought as she noticed the stench.

"Where the hell were you, you little whore?! Out with some boys giving yourself away for crack or whatever the hell your always on?! Get out of my house you bitch! When I agreed to take care of you after the fire I didn't know you'd be a failure! Get the hell out of my house!!" Screamed Amelia's Aunt, hurling a wine glass at Amelia. This time Amelia wasn't lucky enough to dodge and a deep cut was sliced into her upper arm. The blood flowing steadily out of it was a sharp contrast to her abnormally pale skin tone. Stumbling out the door, Amelia took off into the surrounding forest to escape more serious injuries. Sighing, Amelia began to explore the forest to waste some of the time it would take her aunt to pass out so she get some of her things and leave. After about twenty minutes of stumbling through thick foliage Amelia came across a clearing with one grotesque, dead tree that had a large hole in the ground at the roots. Curious about the strangely appealing tree and it's hole, Amelia went to investigate it. When she was leaned over the hole, trying to see down to it's black depths, she heard a twig crack. Startled, Amelia spun around to identify who was watching her and found a mangy stray dog baring it's teeth and growling at her. Frightened, Amelia took a step back without thinking and experienced that horrible feeling of the ground crumbling away under her feet and plummeting down into the ridiculously large hole. A shriek of surprise tore from her lips and she slammed into a forest she had never seen before, one that felt wrong, in a way, but so much more to her liking than anything she had ever experienced. With a sigh she pushed her self to her feet and tried to find her way to a road of some sort. After about ten minutes a dirt road came into view and she took off toward it, but found herself back where she had started to run. Annoyed, Amelia tried again, only to find herself back in that same spot. An idea popped into Amelia's head and she took of in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go and found her self on the road, approaching a house with a girl washing a pile of clothes of various shades of purple and black in a tub. The girl appeared to be sixteen, had long, light hair, reddish eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in a skimpy dress that clung to her form.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where we are?" Amelia asked, startling the girl out of her dazed state.

"You'd best leave this place before you get claimed! I got lucky and have someone who's gentle with me, but if you get claimed you'll surely get hurt!" the girl exclaimed, panic in her eyes.

"Relax, I don't intend on being claimed. But please, where are we? I'd like to know that much before I go my way." Amelia said, unaware that a "man" had crept up behind her, a wide, demented smile on his face.

"You're in Wonderland, my little Alice. And now, well now I'm interested in you. I think I'll make you my newest hobby." Purred the "man's" smooth voice in Amelia's ear. Startled, Amelia spun around to face the "man" whom had snuck up on her. He was about five foot eleven inches, had shoulder length, messy hair that created a veil over one of his lime green eyes, and was wearing stylishly ripped purple and lavender clothes. He was handsome and had a touch of insanity in those eyes. Amelia liked it, she had never seen anyone like this in her life. The "man" circled Amelia, taking her in as his hail wound around her waist and yanked her against his chest. Amelia looked at him in surprise, trying to hold in a blush. Seeing it, despite Amelia's best efforts, the man grinned in that mad, seductive way of his.

"I'm not Alice, I'm Amelia. May I ask who you are?" Amelia asked, choosing to ignore the fact he just refrenced her favorite book.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat. You may call me Cheshire. Or, if you want, Master." he purred with a wink. And with that his body began to disappear, Amelia's going with his. When they had rematerialized they were in a red and black bedroom. Cheshire waltzed over to the closet and removed a Lolita dress. It had a black corset top, red silk ribbons to tie up the front, a short black skirt, black lace as straps that fell down off her Amelia's shoulders and had a red lace collar with a bell to match. Cheshire snapped his fingers and the dress and collar were on Amelia.

"Now this is how my pet should look." The cat said with a laugh, "Now we should get some meat on those bones and clean that cut. Don't want my plaything getting infected." anger flashed through Amelia's body.

"Listen here, I'm NOBODY'S playthin-" Amelia was cut off by the Cheshire Cat slamming her into the wall and pressing his mouth to Amelia's in a rough kiss. The Cheshire Cat slipped his hand up her skirt and played with her lace panties, making her gasp. Having succeeded in getting her mouth open he released her underwear and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Anger filled her body as he began to kiss down her neck. _What the hell is he doing?! And why do I like it so much?_ Amelia thought, and was about to voice her anger when the Cheshire Cat's tongue flicked over her sweet spot and she moaned in pleasure. Amelia could feel him grinning against her neck as he continued to lick the spot. Then, out of nowhere, the Cheshire Cat sunk his sharp canines into her sweet spot and licked up the blood flowing form the wound. For some reason this turned Amelia on and she brought his face to her's and began to kiss him again, tasting her own blood on his tongue. Chuckling the Cheshire Cat pulled away and motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen. He made her a meal of poached potatoes and salmon. As he watched Amelia eat he could feel her anger at herself for falling so easily into the lust he stirred up in her. Truth be told, they were perfect for each other, both enjoyed roughness, and varying levels of madness. Both were also easy judges of character and logical people. Oh, he'd have so much fun corrupting her. To make sure Amelia would fall willingly into his bed tonight the Cheshire Cat convinced Amelia to share a bottle of red wine with him. Once it got dark outside and drunk inside he took into the bedroom. Kissing Amelia he laid her back on the bed and began to undress her. Once they were both naked he murmured "Don't worry, I won't use any toys tonight." That declaration brought a blush to Amelia's cheeks as the Cheshire Cat began his fun. All night you could hear the moans coming from the cottage of the most manipulative cat in all of Wonderland and his new pet.

Thanks to Susan for reviewing! I'm willing to do you one just write what character and you're personal character. This one got embarrassing to write, especially since he's my favorite. O///O


	4. The Kitsune and the Usagi

The Kitsune and the Usagi

Kit strode down the hallway, her blue tail swishing to the tune of "the lumberjack song" from Monty Python. Kit was so wrapped up in singing her favorite song in her head that she failed to notice the boy creeping up behind her until he ruffled her newly shoulder length blue, pink, and purple hair.

"Cut your hair again, Kit? What was it with this time? Your claws?" Said the young boy, apparently thinking he was being funny. He was an average boy but out of Kit's many friends he was closest to Kit. He was the first person she told that she was a kitsune demon. Still, he was an idiot.

"Hil-freaking-laroius. And no, I used a razor." Kit responded good naturedly as she nodded to the group of girls waving. "John, I'm leaving early today, so can you tell my teachers I'm sick?" Kit asked, her pleading eyes a darker version of her hair. John sighed.

"Sure, but you owe me." and with that Kit Kitsune strode out the front door of the high school and began the trek to her house. Her house was on the other side of a small forest, so Kit was forced to climb over fallen limbs and through brambles and the such, which slowed her pace considerably. _Damn, _thought Kit, _at this rate I won't get home before my heat cycle begins._ With that dark thought Kit quickened her pace, not noticing that something was tracking her. Kit failed to notice the "person" until she heard a twig crack under "his" foot, startling her.

"Who's there!? J-John? C'mon this isn't funny!" Kit called as fear filled her. Slowly, Kit began to creep toward where the sound came from and instead of finding an idiot friend or a rapist, Kit found a little white Rabbit. Kit let out a sigh of relief, but then noticed the rabbit's eyes. They were a strange shade of red, they pulled Kit in, mesmerized her, made her follow the rabbit to its hole and crawl into the hole after it. Kit was startled back to her normal state when she began to fall down the hole.

"Ahhhh! Oh god, oh god, oh god, don't let me die!!" Kit screamed, then she crashed into a table, crushing the teapot and cups beneath her.

"Bloody hell! Who the hell are you!? Why did you break my tea set?!" demanded an angry man with amethyst eyes and long, black hair. He seemed kind of girly to Kit, who prefers for her men to have normal length hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I hope you can forgive me!" Kit exclaimed, still laying on the Hatted man's table.

"Get out! Get out now or I'll kill you! NOW!" roared the hatted man, obviously angry about his tea set. Frightened, Kit took off into the forest._ Well he was grumpy. Maybe I'll visit him again when he feels better, I'll always have room for more friends. But before that I need to find somewhere safe to hide until my heat cycle is over. I wish mom was here . _Thought Kit with a sad sigh. Kit began to search for a good hiding place, but as she started to feel uncomfortable and her body temperature began to rise steadily she still hadn't found a good place to stay. Knowing it was too late, Kit collapsed onto the ground to wait her cycle out. She thought it was going to be uneventful until Kit heard a rustling in the nearby growth and out stepped a man. He was ridiculously pale, his eyes were blood red, and his light blonde hair was of an average length. He was wearing a light pink dress shirt and brown pants, but his most noticeable attribute was his snow white rabbit ears. He appeared to have followed the sent of Kit's heat to her.

"Finally, I've been waiting weeks for you to go into heat. Now you won't resist." Murmured the man. Kit wondered what he meant. He couldn't have planned this to have sex with her, could he?

"W-Who are you? And what do mean you've been waiting weeks for me to enter my cycle?" Kit demanded, too weak to get up from the ground. The man knelt in front of her and ran his hand down her body, arousing her more than something like that normally would.

"I am the White Rabbit and I'm here to pleasure you." He murmured bringing his mouth so close to Kit's that his lips brushed against her's when he spoke, "Do you want me to please you?"

"Y-yes." stuttered Kit, her heat taking over, making her need fulfillment. She hates that she needed him to stop the pain of her heat, she had managed before to avoid having sex during her heat but now she had no choice. The Rabbit chuckled and began to feel her up.

"If you want me to pleasure you, then you have to give your free will to me and be mine forever." he said with a grin. Kit nodded her agreement and the Rabbit began to kiss down her neck. Kit knew she had made a mistake but she couldn't help herself. Knowing it was too late to do anything to save herself Kit enjoyed the rough sexual experience that the Rabbit gave her. _Who knows? Eternity with him might not be so bad. _Kit thought as pleasure washed through her.


	5. White Nights

**White Night's**

**Kathi stood in front of the mirror, pulling the black brush through her waist length, slightly curly, carmine red hair. As Kathi finished her grooming she found her find wandering to the boring thing called her life. **_**I wish my life more exciting than just going to school, drama club, and home again.**_** With a sigh Kathi stared into her hazel eyes, watching them change from a greenish-brown to a brownish-green. Turning away, Kathi decided to start the trek to school. As usual, school was boring and drama club was another chance to sit in the corner and attempt to avoid being asked anything by Jay, the club's ridiculously hot president. He had a policy that every member of the club had a say in everything that happens. That policy was the bane of Kathi's existence. It wasn't that Kathi was shy, per say, but she always froze up when guys she liked spoke to her. As Kathi happily headed home her mind began to wander, causing her to fail to notice when she veered off the path. In fact, by the time Kathi noticed that she had wondered into an overgrown garden of some sort she had found herself at the shore of a small lake. It's surface was so clear Kathi could she her every detail of her face, from her now slightly windswept hair to the small smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, the only blemish on her pale skin. As Kathi knelt by the edge of the lake to stare at her reflection she saw a flash of long golden hair and hazy looking gray eyes before she was shoved into the lake. Kathi's moved opened in an involuntary scream as her body collided with the water, causing a large amount of the icy liquid to pour down her throat. All Kathi heard was a dark voice purring "Good girl Amelia." before the darkness clouded her vision and she felt her consciousness slip away. **

**When Kathi awoke she was in the middle of a dirt road with nothing for miles in any direction and her black jeans and MCR shirt were torn and soaked. With a sigh Kathi pushed herself to her feet and headed where she thought was east. After what felt like hours upon hours of walking , Kathi faintly heard something approaching her. Turning around, Kathi began to search for the cause of the noise and, blocking the setting sun with her upraised hand, noticed what appeared to be a sangria red horse galloping towards her with it's rider wearing matching sangria red chain mail and a helmet that was shaped like the chess piece called a knight. But the part of this image that made a wave of panic rush through her was that the rider had a sword and seemed to planning to fell her. In her panic Kathi spun around to run and, failing to notice the pothole in the road, proceeded to step onto the edge and fell. After the initial sickening moment of shock Kathi felt intense pain shoot through her leg. Kathi, unable to stand, had no choice but to sit, tears in her eyes, as the man got to her and as he swung the blade down at her Kathi squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the cold arms of death to embrace her. When the unexpected clang of metal hitting metal rang through her ears Kathi's eyes shot open.**

"**Leave this maiden alone! She has made no offense towards you or your queen." a soft male voice ordered. Kathi couldn't take her eyes off the man who had acted as her savoir. He also had chain mail on but his was white, matching the helmet, also shaped like a knight, that was strapped to his saddle. The chain mail fell well over his sculpted body, his blond hair, which was just long enough to fall into his ice blue eyes, went well with his pale skin and handsome face. With a caring smile Kathi's savoir climbed from the saddle of his snow white horse as the other man rode off. "I am the White Knight but my given name is Roger. May I inquire as to what yours is?" Roger asked in a gentle voice. With a start Kathi realized that she needed to answer him.**

"**I-I'm Kathi. Thank you for saving me… er, Roger." Kathi responded, as a blush spread across her cheeks, while on the inside she was wondering why anyone would name their son **_**roger.**_** A lopsided grin spread across Roger's face as he noticed the increasingly bright blush gracing Kathi's cheeks.**_** Well, she appears to be attracted to me. I could have some fun with her.**_** He thought as Kathi continued to ogle at him.**

"**Well, Miss Kathi, it's a pleasure to meet you. From your odd clothing I take it you aren't from around here. Can you stand on your own?" purred Roger in his best seductive voice, enjoying himself as Kathi's blush darkened. Kathi shook her head and again of flash of a grin, more like a smirk actually, flitted across his face before it returned to his normal kind expression. "Well then, I'll just have to take you back to my home to stay for a while." And with that Roger scooped Kathi into his arms and placed her on the front of the saddle. Climbing behind her Roger wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her back firmly against his chest, as his other hand held the reins. Kathi began to blush harder as Roger turned the horse around and it began to trot down the road to where his home is surely located. After a few moments Kathi began to notice the occasional hungry glances Roger was sending towards her and turned her attention to the ground under the horse's hooves in an attempt to control her blush. It was working, that is until Roger leaned down and pressed his soft, slightly chapped lips to her shoulder, which was revealed by the oversized MCR shirt Kathi was wearing. Roger's lips twisted in a smirk as Kathi shivered, for he now knew she was going to be his without a fight on her part. By the time they got back to his small, pure white (shocking**!) cottage it was around ten at night, so Roger suggested they retire to bed.

"I'm sorry but I've only got one bed. I hope you don't mind sleeping with me." Roger said with a sheepish smile. In a short moment of bravery Kathi leaned up and pressed her lips lightly to his, then she leaned over and in a husky voice murmured that it wouldn't be a problem into his ear. With a grin Roger wrapped his arms around Kathi and roughly pressed his mouth to her's in a hungry kiss. Roger began to back them up to the bedroom while pushing his tongue into her mouth, but he missed the opening of the door and ended up pinning Kathi against the wall. Roger didn't mind that much and just began to grind his hips against her, his temperature rising as did a certain area of his pants. Kathi began to pull Roger into the bedroom, tongues still entwined in a dance of burning lust, and when he passed by the door he pushed it closed with his foot. As Kathi's back hit the bed Roger Hastily began to pull her clothing off. And their moans were heard all night long.

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But school started and it took two weeks to write and edit this, then I lost it. Basically the only reason I managed to find it was cuz my best guy friend asked me out then broke up with me and in my depression I began to bake, and I forgot that the cookie sheet that was in the was hot and that, therefore, I would need a oven mitt. I burnt my hand and when I looked under the sink for bandages I found the story tied to a pipe for some reason. (I blame bezzelnuff. That damn manipulative puppet-like creature) So I put in an extra citrusy lime in for you. So to make my heart and hand feel better review please. And I promise I'll try to update quicker, but I', also working on a story that I'm trying to get published so please be patient.

Momento mori,

IKillFangirls4Fun


	6. Author's Note

**Hello my most likely murderous readers! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything but I'm wrapped up in school and writing my first full length Alice-esque story that I can hopefully get published. But, as I think it would be horrible to leave you guys without anything for the months I'd be busy writing I've decided that I will start on a new short story for the series and at predetermined terminals of my major writing will write a short story. So if you want me to make you a personalized one put it into your review or message me the information. Example:**

**Name: Christy Craig**

**Age:17**

**Race: Hispanic**

**Looks: Long black hair, green eyes, skinny, about 5'6", **

**Group: Goths**

**Male character: Mad Hatter**

**Personality: Mean, smart, slightly sadistic**

**Also in my next few stories I intend to write a full out lemon as a thank you to all my readers who have stuck by me, my first reviewer WiccanKitsuneVixen, and all of you have as of yet failed to attempt all those death threats I've received.**

**Momento Mori,**

**IKillFangirls4Fun **


End file.
